Secrets Are Meant to Be Reviled, So is This One
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Natsu told his friends his deepest secret and left. His friends took a job at his exact location and are shocked to see each other. How will this go? Will Natsu go back to Fairy Tail? Find out!


_**Hi! Welcome to my new story, "Natsu's Not So Secret Anymore" Enjoy!**_

Natsu was walking to the guild with Happy.

"Happy...It's almost time..." the pinkett said.

"I know... but you need to tell the others before you go..." Happy sighed.

"First, I need to tell Gramps. He is the master." the dragon slayer said.

"Good point"

As they got to the guild they noticed Lucy had just arrived as well.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hi Natsu! Happy!" she replied smiling.

"Hey, could you get Gray and Erza and meet me in gramps office? He's gonna be there as well." Natsu asked.

"Sure!"

With that, Natsu went to the master, Master Makarov.

"Hey gramps? When Luce gets Gray and Erza, can we go to your office? I have to tell you guys somethin' privately." he asked.

"Of course my boy!" as he said that, Gray, Erza, and Lucy joined them.

"Alright, to my office brats!"

"Natsu? I thought you were doing it one at a time?" Happy whispered.

"I thought it would be better to do all of them at once." he whispered as they walked into the office.

"Alright, what I'm telling you is hard to explain so, it's best to show you this video instead." with that, he pulled out a lacrima, and played the video.

 _1980, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria back room._

 _5 children we're in there, one of them being Natsu, while a grown man in a Golden Freddy suit came out and locked the door, scaring them._

 _Obviously, Natsu didn't have powers and he wasn't strong right now._

"Why'd he lock the door?" Lucy asked, "Just watch." he replied

 _That's when the man took off the suit revealing a man who looked like he was doused in purple paint and wore a purple with black outlined security suit._

 _Then he pulled out a knife._

 _The kids started backing up till they hit a wall, then started crying._

 _First, he killed the brown haired boy, tallest of them all._

 _Next was the black haired boy._

 _Then blonde haired girl._

 _Then he killed the dirty blonde boy._

 _Natsu was last._

 _after the man left, a puppet came into the room to see the horror of the dead bodies._

 _He decided to give them the gift of life by taking their souls and placing them each in a animatronic._

 _The brown haired boy in Freddy._

 _Black haired boy in Bonnie._

 _Blonde haired girl in Chica._

 _Dirty blonde in Golden Freddy._

 _And Natsu in Foxy._

 _VIDEO END._

Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Makarov were beyond shocked.

That's when Natsu started to glow.

"Natsu?! What's happening to you!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm going into my other form." with that the glowing stopped.

Natsu looked way different, he had red fox ears and tail along with yellow eyes, his right eye had an eye patch and his right hand was a hook. Bits of his shirt was torn showing part of his endoskeleton. He had his clothing torn in other areas but smaller in size. However, all of these features made him look adorable.

"Whoa..." Gray said in shock, Erza, Makarov, and Happy stared while Lucy fainted.

"Heh heh." Natsu laughed sheepishly, then looked at a certain screen on his arm, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Gray asked.

"There's a reason why I showed you this. Since I was the only animatronic to change to a human-like form, Freddy let me go out and see the world seeing as I was kept in a little area called 'Pirate's Cove'. However, he gave me a time limit. He said if I'm not back in 15 years, he'll come find me and take me back home since they can't keep up a one act the whole time and need someone to distracts the kids while they rest. That person was me. Being a pirate robot I would tell false tales and talk in a pirate accent until they we're ready to perform some more." Natsu explained.

"So, your leaving soon?" Lucy asked teary eyed.

"I'm afraid so, in-fact, if I want to make it in time I have to leave now..." he trailed off.

"What!? You can't leave! Please!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah! You need to stay!" Gray yelled.

"We will not allow you!" Erza exclaimed.

"Go my boy." Makarov said shocking the others.

"Master, how can you just let him leave!" the red head yelled.

"Because, if he wants to go home he can. We can't choose his path, he can. If he chooses to leave then we must respect that decision. My boy, go pack your bags."

"Actually, I'm already packed. Well, guess this is good-bye...Bye guys, I'll miss you." with that Natsu changed to his human-like form and left the building down to the city.

* * *

With Team Erza.

"Hey, how about a job to get our mind off it?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure, go pick one, however, pick a easy one 'cause we're mentally incapable of doing anything higher." replied the ice mage.

With that, Lucy walked to the request bored and saw one that shocked her.

 _FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_

 **Family Pizzeria looking for a security guard  
** **To work the night shift from 12 am to 6 am for  
** **5-7 nights.**

 **Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment  
** **and animatronic character**

 **Not** **responsible for injury/dismemberment**

 **$120 a week  
** **to apply call:  
** **1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.**

With that Lucy grabbed her cell and called to see if all 4 of them could work the night shift and they gave the okay, with that she went back to the group and told them the job.

* * *

First Night!

Team Erza arrived at the pizzeria and walked in. First they had a quick look around and noticed the three on the stage, however, the guy on the phone said there we're four, so, they checked the purple curtain that stood out on the wall.

What they saw shocked them.

There standing in the purple curtain was Natsu in his robotic form, just as they opened the curtain his power turned on and he looked at them surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed in a robotic voice.

"We got the night shift." Lucy explained.

"WHAT!? You just made a horrible mistake!" he yelled, just as Bonnie woke up.

"Foxy! Hey, who are you?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"Hey Bonnie! These are my friends from the guild so you CAN'T kill them!" he said quickly as if tying to tell him to back off.

"OH! Ok, well make sure to tell Freddy. You know how he is." with that, he walked off.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell Freddy your here. Go ahead an head to the security office, just down the hall, last door." with that he walked over to the show-stage

IN THE OFFICE

"What did Natsu mean when he said we made a horrible mistake?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I think it may have something with the disappearances of all the security guards that worked here," Gray said, "But I really don't know."

"Well, let's hope not, otherwise we might have to fight a machine made of steel. Even Master and Guildarts couldn't break steel, let alone scratch it." Erza said.

"Well...shit," Gray said, "We're in trouble then."

AT THE SHOW-STAGE

"OK Freddy," Natsu/Foxy said the brown bear animatronic now known as Freddy, "You can't hurt them."

"Ok." with that, Natsu walked towards the security office to check on his friends.

AT THE OFFICE

The group of three heard metallic footsteps from the right and thought maybe it was Natsu, how wrong they were...

It wasn't Foxy, no, It was Chica, the one Natsu forgot to tell about them.

"Let's Eat!" she said creepily just as Foxy walked in.

"CHICA! DON'T!" He yelled as he held her back.

"Why Foxy! Can't you see, they have the same uniform as HIM!" she shouted back.

"I know, but they're not him! I know them! They're from my guild! They're my friends!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

"Positive." he replied.

"Sorry about that you three, I didn't know." she apoligized.

"It's okay!" they replied.

"It's my fault, I didn't tell you yet, however, I didn't see you on stage. I didn't feel in the mood for a scavenger hunt..." Foxy said.

When Lucy looked at the time, she noticed it was 5:58, "Hey, guys! It's almost 6! Our shift is about to be over."

When Foxy and Chica heard that, they said bye and walked to they're desinated areas.

"Guess that they shut off before the kids come in," Gray said.

"Well, it 6:00 a.m now so let's go back to the guild," Erza said.

"I'll open the doors, you 2 go," Lucy said.

"Ok." with that, Lucy let the kids in, then left the building.

 _ **Hope you like the first chapter! See you soon! By the way, the chapters are going by the nights in the game. So next chapter is night 2, then night 3 and so on. Bye!~**_


End file.
